


Chocolat Chaud and Cookies

by LaCacciatrice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, chatgami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: It was almost hilarious that, the thing that piqued her interest in a hero was his neat handwriting and not his heroics or secret identity.Or where Kagami wants to thank Chat Noir for saving her and Chat can't say no to cookies and a warm cup of hot chocolate.





	Chocolat Chaud and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, I'm sleep deprived and it was just a draft please forgive any grammar mstakes and typos but i love these kids  
> gosh this fic probably makes zero sense  
> Ps chocolat chaud, French style hot chocolate, is so good dip your cookies in it, chat

She wasn’t sure when it all started. She usually went to bed early due to her heavy schedule during the day. However, she wasn’t a heavy sleeper (and when she was offered to see a doctor about it, her mother told her it was probably due to her sharpened senses thanks to fencing). She woke up a lot during the night. And especially since she heard Parisian Superheroes using her balcony as a jumping spot lately.

Or maybe just one of them. 

Kagami never caught Ladybug on action. However, she saw her partner, Chat Noir, as a dark blur on her balcony quite often. As the bright, sharp minded young woman she was, she guessed her house was on his path back to home. 

After a month, she figured out their (or at least Chat’s) patrolling schedule (Ladyblog’s owner would probably kill someone to get this information). Due to the photos she’s seen on Ladyblog, she assumed weekends belonged to both of them, they would spend hours on top of different buildings all around the Paris while Monday and Wednesdays belonged to Chat Noir. She wasn’t sure about Friday because one week he appeared on her balcony (only for seconds) but she’s never caught him during Fridays again. 

And after superhero duo saved her from an akuma that wasn’t even directed at her (she was in the wrong place at the wrong time again), she felt like she owed something to them. It ran in the family. Tsurugi family was known from being extremely proud and prideful, after all. That was the only reason.

At least that’s what she told herself as she left some cookies and le chocolat chaud in thermos bottle on the table in her balcony. 

She didn’t wake up that night but in the morning, her first thoughts were that it was Thursday which meant it was Wednesday last night. She got up quickly as she always did to keep up with her schedule. She didn’t like spending so much time in her bed like a lazy person anyway. 

But instead of brushing her teeth or taking a shower, she opened the glass door of her balcony. It was one of the chilly November mornings, she wrapped her morning gown around herself as she stepped outside. Her warm, naked feet touched the cold marble ground and she shivered as she checked the plate on the table. She was sure she left 4 cookies on the plate. There were only 2.

2 of them were missing.

She quickly checked the thermos bottle that was now cold due to spending a night outside during cold weather. She opened it with shivering cold hands but instead of going inside, she stayed on the balcony. 

More than half of the chocolat chaud was missing. 

That probably meant Chat Noir spent some time on her balcony last night. Or maybe he took it during his patrol and brought it back on his way back to home. Either way, he accepted her gifts. 

It was when she took the plate to get inside that she noticed the yellow coloured sticky note hidden under the plate. Her eyes widened. She wasn’t expecting a reply to her gifts. She couldn’t stand the cold any longer, she got inside and closed the door quickly as she placed the plate and thermos on her nightstand and held the sticky note.

_“I am sorry I took your cookies and hot chocolate but it was so hard to ignore when you spent a night in the cold. There was no note so I didn’t want to assume they were for me but why would anyone_ _leave_ _a full thermos of_ _chocolat_ _chaud_ _on their balcony on a cold November night?_

_If they were for me, thank you,_ _purrincess_ _. But if they weren’t, I apologize for my rudeness.”_

There was a badly drawn cat doodle at the end that confirmed the identity without a doubt but what surprised her was his neat handwriting. Nothing about Chat Noir screamed ‘neat’. His hair was messy, his fighting style was reckless. Kagami didn’t think about Chat Noir that much, he was just... always there. Fighting in the streets, patrolling during the day or night or using her balcony as a jumping spot. But at back of her mind, she probably considered him as a terrible jokester that wasn’t a good student, who was extremely messy and didn’t have a care in the world. Maybe she, like many others, judged him wrong. 

It was almost hilarious that, the thing that piqued her interest in a hero was his neat handwriting and not his heroics or secret identity. 

It was supposed to a one time thing, she offered him her gratitude, he accepted it. End of story. Except, the more she thought about it, the more confused she was. There was no way he carried some sticky notes and a pen in that suit of his, she saw him up close, there was no way any of those things could fit in his pockets. That meant he probably went back to home, wrote a note and came back to leave it in case he accidentally stole her cookies. 

Another thing Kagami didn’t expect Chat Noir to be; polite. 

That turned something on in her head. Maybe she wanted to test her theories on him, since it was one of her favourite activities since she was a child, or maybe she wanted to test him. She wasn’t sure. But next Monday, she left another plate of cookies alongside with chocolat chaud. It wasn’t as cold as before but it was still too cold to spend hours in the night running on top of buildings. She wasn’t sure if they could feel cold in those magical suits of theirs but she thought it would still be a nice welcome to find free chocolat chaud. 

That night, she woke up. 

Chat Noir was pretty quiet like a real cat but despite his boots barely making a sound as they touched the marble floor of her balcony, it was still enough to wake up Kagami. Her eyes fluttered open and through her thin curtain, she could see a dark, tall figure standing on her balcony. It could be scary if it wasn’t for Chat Noir’s silly belt moving around which, she guess, was due to excitement. She could see him leaning toward the table, taking a cookie with a gloved hand. Instead of shoving it into his mouth as she expected, he savoured it. Then he opened the thermos and took a long sip from it. 

She was so tempted to get up and caught him. She didn’t know why she felt like catching him, it wasn’t like he was stealing anything. After all, she was offering. But a part of her was curious. A part that made her always a champion because she never stopped learning, improving, being curious.

She wanted to see him for no reason. And she wanted to see him being something other than a silly hero who moves around like a real cat, all agility and speed, and throws so many bad puns. It was almost hilarious to imagine Chat Noir calmly eating a cookie and drinking chocolat chaud. 

She was about to get out of bed when she saw his shadowy figure pulling something out of his pocket and placed it under the plate carefully before taking off his baton. He was gone before she could even move a finger.

Still, she quickly got out of bed, taking long steps toward her balcony. She didn’t spend any more time in the cold this time, just taking plate, thermos and note quickly and closing the door after herself. Like before, she placed the plate and bottle on her nightstand and opened the note. This was another sticky note that was folded.

_“Now I am sure you left those for me. I don’t know why, if you feel like you owe me, or us, it’s nothing. You don’t have to give me anything. But still, thank you for the cookies and_ _chocolat_ _chaud_ _. It’s very nice of you._

_P.s._ _: Don’t feed the stray cats, they are known for coming back_ _”_

She rolled her eyes at the winking face at the end. Despite her annoyance with the last part, she put it next to the other note in her drawer.

She went to bed with a smile on her face. 

Her mother asked about the cookies she brought to her room. She was worried about Kagami eating too much junk food and sweets since it wasn’t good for an aspiring young athlete like herself but Kagami assured her she wasn’t eating all of them and that she was working out a lot lately. Her mother was still not very happy but at least she let her go. 

On Wednesday, Kagami was determined to catch Chat Noir on action. She placed the plate and bottle as usual and went to bed, but instead of sleeping she did everything to keep herself awake. She read some articles on her phone, watched videos and even read an e-book for a while. But around 3 a.m. she couldn’t resist to sleep any longer.

In the morning, everything was left untouched. 

Chat Noir never showed up that night. 

After not hearing Chat Noir during the weekend as well, Kagami was almost sure he changed his path and he was no longer using her balcony. On Tuesday night, she went back to bed early as usual. After spending so many sleepless nights lately, she refused to miss any more sleep for a silly boy in a cat suit. But when she was about to turn off her lights, she heard a soft thud. Her eyes automatically turned to the balcony. 

Chat Noir’s tall and lanky figure was standing behind the curtain and glass and he wasn’t moving or jumping away. Her hand hovered over the button for a second before turning off the light and getting of the bed. Chat Noir probably took this as rejection, he was about to use his baton to jump away when Kagami opened the glass door.

Chat Noir turned around with a surprised expression. Kagami eyed him from where she was standing, she didn’t step outside but she didn’t close the door either.

“Hello.” Chat waved at her awkwardly. Kagami raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

“Hello?”

“I just wanted to thank you for cookies.” He smiled in a way that was so unlike Chat for Kagami. It wasn’t cocky, it wasn’t challenging or arrogant. It was genuine and tired.

“It’s nothing. You and your partner saved my life before.” 

“It’s our job.” Chat’s answer was simple, like he didn’t even need to think about it. Fighting day and night, protecting a huge city, only with a partner by your side, was an easy decision. Kagami didn’t know anything about their powers other than what she read on the article ‘Miraculous’ on Ladyblog. But she knew they were ‘chosen’ for this. She guessed it was why he was chosen after all. He might be reckless, messy and frivolous but he cared. It was clear that he cared everyone in this city and there was no question for him, he was given a chance to help people so he took it. 

“It’s still important to me. In my life, we value this kind of things.” Chat looked down at the floor thoughtfully for a moment and Kagami’s eyes wandered on him, wondering what kind of person was under the mask. After spending almost 2 months analysing him, he was still able to surprise her. His quietness was unexpected. It was well known that Chat Noir talked. A lot. Even during battles which probably annoyed Ladybug.

When he looked up at her again, he had a serious expression.

“Thank you. But you don’t have to leave anything for me anymore.” His expression broke into a playful one. “Unless...”

“Unless?”

“You want to see me again.” He grinned at her. “I know my charm can be irresistible.”

“Couldn’t tell.” Kagami said coldly but Chat Noir looked unbothered by her annoyed expression. He spun his baton between his long fingers before extending it.

“Well, I warned you.” He said cheekily. “You shouldn’t leave food for stray cats if you don’t want them to stick around.” Kagami’s cold expression turned into a challenging smirk.

“I am afraid of no clingy feline.” Chat’s staff hit the floor as he leaned forward, putting his weight on the staff, and brought their faces closer.

“You know,” he muttered, “cats are no joke. We have claws.” Kagami flicked his bell playfully. 

“You can’t fool me, Chat Noir. You are nothing more than a recognition seeker house kitty. Nothing I can’t handle.” Chat Noir pulled back with a heartfelt laugh.

“Well,” he took a step back to have more space for the jump he was about to make. “I hope it’s a promise, purrincess.”

Next time it was Chat’s time to patrol, there was a warm thermos full of chocolat chaud and cookies waiting for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading i'm lanthimo on tumblr


End file.
